


AoKuro Valentines

by RavenTao



Series: Valentine Drabbles 2014 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kagami's a spazz, Kuroko's a tease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami asks about Kuroko's plans for Valentines and comes to regret it quite quickly as more is revealed about his shadow than he had ever wanted to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AoKuro Valentines

“So, Kuroko, do you have any plans for Valentines day tomorrow?”

Kagami asked offhandedly as they were getting dressed in the locker room after practice.

“Nothing official yet. Why?”

“I was just wondering is all. What about that girl Momoi?”

“Momoi chan is more like a sister than a girlfriend.”

“Have fun telling her that.”

Kuroko chuckled slightly at the look Kagami gave him upon saying that.

“Does Kagami kun have plans for Valentines day?”

“Should I have plans? I don’t have a love interest and we don’t have practice.”

“What made you think I have a love interest?”

“That girl. The fact that you seem really popular with everyone from your old school for some strange reason. I just didn't know if you had a secret girlfriend or not.”

“No. I don’t have a secret girlfriend.”

“Oh, okay. Well then sorry I-”

“I have a secret boyfriend though.”

“WHAT?”

Kuroko smirked to himself.

Ah, Kagami kun’s over dramatic reactions.

They were so much fun.

“WHO?”

“No need to shout Kagami kun. I’m right here.”

“Sorry … Who?”

“Hmmm, I wonder, should I tell Kagami kun who I’m dating~?”

Kuroko mused aloud.

“Yes you should tell me! Tell me now!”

“I never knew Kagami kun was so nosey~”

The small choking sound was worth playing mean.

“I … I-you, don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Kagami had to look away, the thought of looking Kuroko in the eye after that,

he was blushing already.

“You look quite cute like that Kagami kun”

Kuroko chuckled as he finished getting dressed and closed his locker.

Kagami spluttered.

“I’m not cute!”

Apparently this comment alone was all it took for the rest of the team to get involved.

“Who called Kagami cute?”

Kogane asked with a grin on his face so big it almost reached ear to ears.

“K-Kuroko, said I was cute! But I’m not. I’m a man dammit! Men aren't cute!”

“That’s not true~ Daiki says I’m cute all the time.”

The small bluenette left it at that as he started for the door.

“Hmm, maybe for Valentines day I’ll just show up at his house unexpected, and naked. I’m sure he’d like that.”

Kuroko chuckled and then left.


End file.
